Is Sorry Good Enough?
by I'mCaptJackSparrowSavvy
Summary: this is a harry Ginny and Hermione Ron shipper its based on book 7! hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The knight bus pulled to a sudden stop at the end of a long muddy farm track. The door rattled opened and out stepped a 16-year-old boy, the boy had a distinctive scar on his forehead slightly covered by a floppy black fringe. The bus driver, Stan Shunpike, dropped his trunk onto the drive,

"There you are Harry." This boy was of course Harry Potter.

Before Harry had chance to turn and thank the driver the bus off into the distance. Harry set off down the track pulling his cloak round himself as the night breeze rippled through it. As he walked down the track Harry thought of Ginny and what he was going to have to tell her, he was dreading it but he knew it must be done. As he turned a corner he saw the silhouette of 'the burrow' came into view, he saw a lone figure stood by the gate. Harry quickened his pace as he realised this figure was Ginny, he had been counting down until he got to see her again, even if he had to break the news her he knew it couldn't be done until after the wedding, so he might as well enjoy every second he was with Ginny as much as he could.

Ginny came running into his arms as soon as he was within a few metres of the gate, she hugged him tightly it felt so good to be in his embrace, Harry kissed the top of her head.

"It's good to see you" Harry said holding her tighter.

"You too, come on lets go inside and get you some breakfast" she said pulling out of their embrace and took hold of his hand, their fingers interlocking.

Once inside Harry sat himself down in a comfy chair by the table while Ginny put the kettle on. She brought the drink to Harry and sat down and drank her tea. After about 10 minutes Mrs.Weasly who was coming down to get some tea ready for Mr.Weasly who had been working late nights a lot recently interrupted them.

"Harry!" Mrs Weasly said. " I didn't hear come in, and Ginny what are you doing up?"

"Oh I just came down for a drink of water when I heard Harry coming down the track!" Ginny replied

"Hello Mrs.Weasly, it's good to see you! I'm sorry I arrived so late but the Dursleys were driving me round the bend and I couldn't stand it anymore."

"Its no matter Harry, stay there I'll get you something to eat."

Ginny rolled her eyes and reached for Harry's hand under the table and squeezed it. A moment later Mr. Weasly's hand moved from mortal peril to travelling on the Weasley's wonderful clock.

"Ahh, here he comes!" Mrs.Weasly sighed as she pulled lasagne out of the oven and placed it on the table. " Would you like some Harry?" she asked Harry as she dished it out. After his tea Harry and Ginny were sent up to bed, they climbed the creaky stairs of the burrow until they reached Ginny's door, where they shared a quick kiss before Harry carried up the stairs to Ron's room where he would be sleeping while he was stay at the burrow, he opened the door quietly and saw that the camp bed had been set up for him on the little bit of space left on Ron's bedroom floor. Harry climbed into bed and fell asleep as soon as he head hit the pillow.

Harry woke a few hours later to see the sun shining through the window and onto his bed. He sat up to see Ron just waking up too.

"When did you get here Harry?" Ron yawned.

"A few hours ago!" Harry replied as he got some clean clothes out of his trunk.

A few minutes later Harry and Ron were in the kitchen at the table eating their breakfast, Hermione and Ginny came down not long after them.

"Harry! How are you?" Hermione exclaimed. Giving a hug before sitting down and picking a piece of toast from the rack that was floating above the table. They began to discuss what they should do with their day when the back door opened and the twins walked in.

" Harry! Good to see you mate!" Fred asked

" I'm fine, how's the shop" Harry answered.

"It's thriving!" George said giving Harry a wink and sitting down next to his twin at the table.

After everyone had finished their breakfast the boys and Ginny decided to go and have a game of Quidditch in the paddock. Harry and the rest had brilliant time playing Quidditch with the summer sun beating down on their backs. It seemed to be hardly anytime that they had been playing when Hermione appeared at the gate to tell them

" Lunch is ready" the exhausted group trooped into the kitchen and sat down for their lunch.

" This is different mum, where'd you get the recipe?" George asked through a mouthful.

" Oh it wasn't me, it was Hermione, I'm teaching her how to cook some of my best recipes, and I thought while we were at we night as well learn some new ones."

Harry and Ron both looked shock at Hermione.

"Since when did you start reading cookbooks?" Ron asked with a half grin upon his face.

Hermione blushed. " W – Well I thought that when the three of us go of on our own it would be a good idea that one of us knew how to cook!!"

Ron's face from shock to laughter. " You really mean it don't you"

Hermione faced blushed even more she got up from the table and ran upstairs as her eyes filled with tears, Harry saw this and decided to let her having a few minutes to recover, Ginny followed her up the stairs.

" RONALD WEASLEY! up to your room this instant, I you'd better apologize to Hermione on the way and then I don't want to see you until tea-time." Mrs.Weasly shouted at Ron.

Ron's ears began to redden at he embarrassment of been treated like a young child, reluctantly he dragged himself up from the table and slouched up the stairs, everyone watched him go and then began to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - (Is Sorry Good It?) Its Seems So

After Harry had had his lunch he went up to see how Hermione was, he climbed the creaky stairs as quietly as he could, Bill had been on a nightshift and was trying to catch up on his lost sleep, although Harry thought that he had probably been woken by Mrs. Weasly's shouting earlier. When he reached Ginny's room he heard talking and decided to wait outside, when the door opened and Ginny came out.

She whispered to Harry "Give them 5 minutes."

Harry and Ginny carried on up the stairs to a landing with a window looking out onto the paddock where just a couple of hours ago they had been playing Quidditch. Harry sat down on a rickety looking sofa that was placed underneath the window and beckoned to Ginny to come and sit next to him, they began to talk but gradually it stopped and they leaned in for a kiss, Ginny felt the tingly feeling down her spine and the butterflies in her stomach flutter like always, they heard a noise like a creaky stair and quickly pulled away, it wasn't that it was secret relationship, but they were just embarrassed about the thought of been caught kissing especially if it was Mrs. Weasly.

Harry stood up. " I think I'll go see Hermione now"

Harry turned the corner to where Ginny's bedroom, he was just about to push the door open when he saw something through I small crack in the door. A tear-streaked Hermione was kissing a very red-eared Ron, Harry didn't know what to do, turn back and pretend he hadn't seen it or just wait for Ron to come out, he knew one thing if he was going to be bad if he was caught spying in them, he turned round to go back when he saw something, it was Ginny descending the stairs, the sun leaking in from the window above made her hair shine extremely brightly.

"Was she alright?" Ginny queried.

"W-well I haven't been in yet" Harry stuttered

Ginny looked puzzled "Cummon lets go in!" she said stepping forward and pushing the door so it swung back revealing the scene of Ron and Hermione kissing on _Ginny's_ bed. For a minute the world seemed to freeze for those four teenagers, but then …

Ginny screamed, Ron's ears and face leapt bright red and went straight for a glorious shade of Maroon, Harry took a few steps backwards and hid himself behind the door, Mrs. Weasly called up.

" Ginny dear are you alright?"

" Yes mum just a spider! It's gone now though" Ginny answered immediately.

At this moment the twins came past. " Wassup sis?" they asked, and then surveyed the situation, to them it was quite odd, Ron and Hermione sitting n Ginny's bed both very red faced, Ginny standing in the doorway of her bedroom looking very angry, and then Harry pressing himself against the wall so he wouldn't be seen, the twins whistled and carried on up the stairs. Ginny turned to Hermione. " Would you mind giving me and my dear brother a moment alone." Hermione looked relieved to be giving an excuse to leave the scene and quickly left the room and went down the stairs, meanwhile Ginny entered the room and shut the door leaving Harry standing by the door listening to the conversation that Ron and Ginny were now having.

" HOW DARE YOU RONALD, HOW DARE YOU?" Ginny screamed!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wh- What" Ron Stuttered

" SITTING ON MY BED KISSING SOMEONE YOU JUST INSULTED!!!!" Ginny screamed a Ron!

"I can hardly believe this you know I don't like the relationship between you and Harry but I live with it to see you and Harry happy! I've liked Hermione ever since the day I met her and ' the first time she has shown the same feelings towards me so if you don't mind shut up" As he said this Ron heaved himself up off the bed and stomped to door slamming it shut behind him, leaving Ginny alone, Harry entered a few minutes later!

" You alright?" When Ginny didn't reply Harry carried on " Hey Cummon lets go for a walk" Harry pulled on Ginny's hand and half-dragged her out of the room down the stairs and out into the countryside around the Burrow, they walked along the farm track on which Ginny had met Harry less than 24 hours ago Ginny had met Harry, they took a turn into a field full of buttercups they walked over to a tree in the middle and sat down.

" Have you calmed down? I really don't see what's so bad about it?" Harry asked

" Yeah I'm fine. Well… 1.They were kissing on _**my**_ bed and 2.s I don't want to see my brother kissing especially not someone I know! It's GROSS!! I know this is probably how Ron feels but I just don't know …"

" Oh Kay! Cum'mon lets just forget about that for now!" Harry's said thinking of the precious time he was wasting that could be spent doing better things with her then complain about Ron and Hermione.

They were sat by a clump of daisies Ginny began showing Harry how to make daisy chain.

Harry finally finished the daisy chain and slipped it over Ginny's head so it was a necklace.

" There, you look beautiful!" Harry said.

While Ginny was out sending precious time with Harry, Hermoine was lying on her bed day-dreaming about what had just happened between, and she was also worrying about Ginny an if she was really that mad at here! She couldn't believe that Ron felt the same way about as she did for him, she had suspected it every now and a gain but hadn't suspected it was as strong as she felt, but that kiss had changed everything, the tingling feeling down her spine, his tender touch on her face wiping away her tears and the way he whispered 'sorry' in her ear. She Just couldn't help thinking about it over and over again. But there were still so many unanswered questions …

What was going to happen now? Would they carry on as normal? Who else had seen? Would they start going out? …


	4. Chapter 4

Coming Of Age

The evening passed without any more events, Ron stayed in his room all evening either he was too ashamed to come down or he was to embarrassed!

The next day was Harry's birthday

Harry woke to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny waiting for him to wake, they were each holding a present, he took Ginny's first and ripped the wrapping paper of to reveal a book all about Quidditch to his growing collection, he then unwrapped Hermione's present which a very complex book called DADA for the very advanced, and finally he took Ron's present whom seem to be in a better mood than the evening before, he had bought Harry a big Quidditch poster and a box bertie botts every flavour beans. They all went down stairs leaving Harry to get dressed. When he arrived downstairs he found another pile of presents waiting for him. He couldn't believe it he had now come of age!

Ginny was taking Harry out to lunch in the local town. After their lunch they went for a walk around the park and then began to head back to 'the Burrow'.

Meanwhile back at the burrow party preparations were under way. A marquee had been erected in the back garden and a big table was groaning beneath, it was piled high with Mrs. Weasly's cooking. Once everything was prepared everyone sat down and waited for the arrival of Harry and Ginny, they had finished at just the right moment, as no longer had they sat down then Ginny and Harry appeared around the corner, at this moment the whole table erupted with…

"_Happy Birthday To You_

_Happy Birthday To You_

Happy Birthday Dear Harry 

_Happy Birthday To You!"_

It was unusual sight for Harry as walked round the corner with Ginny, a long table placed underneath a Marquee/Gazebo surrounded by a an eccentric looking group of wizards, the whole Weasly family was there (minus Percy _of course_), Fleur (who was soon to become a member of the Weasly family!) Tonks and Lupin (who were now holding hands (aww!)) Mad Eye Moody, Luna, Dean, Neville (and his Gran), Seamus and even Oliver Wood had turned up unexpectedly, there was also big bright banners hanging around the gazebo which had been bewitched (by the Weasly twins) to flash the words _"Happy Birthday Harry!"_ Harry couldn't believe it all this just for his birthday this is why he loved the Weasly family so much they were so caring and treated him like he was their own son/brother (except for Ginny of course lol).

As Harry got into bed that night (it was actually the morning) after a wonderful party, after Harry had got settled down at the table presents had begun to be given to him at every direction, Harry felt very overwhelmed. After the food everyone began to get up and go inside where some music was put on and people just sat and talked. Harry doubted weather he had ever had such a good birthday in all his 17 birthdays! He turned over to see if Ron had fallen asleep, but what Harry saw wasn't Ron but an empty bed …


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Sweet Dreams!

Harry wondered where he was, he thought he had heard Ron saying he was going to be bed at least half an hour before Harry had gone up, thinking about it Harry couldn't remember seeing Ron _or_ Hermione much at all that night with this last thought Harry turned over and went to sleep exhausted.

As Harry felt into deep sweet dreams, Ron and Hermione remained outside round the back of the house sat on a couple of old crates sipping a bottle of butter beer each, they weren't really talking just sat there looking at each other, Ron was thinking how pretty Hermione looked her was tamed like at the Yule Ball and she had on pretty thin strapped yellow summery dress and Hermione was thinking how good-looking Ron had grown to be, his fiery red hair cut short (like in the pictures from OTTP) and his deep hazel eyes ( I don't think they are hazel I'm not sure any way in this story they are lol) that were looking at here intently, Hermione had a sudden urge to kiss him like they had just the day before, she gave a sudden shudder as she realised how cold it had become.

"Here" Ron said extending his arm and beckoning her over onto his crate, she slid over and snuggled into him. It felt so good just sitting there in the silence, they sat there for a few minutes until Ron broke the silence …

" Come on we better go inside before we both catch a cold!" he said getting up and taking Hermione's hand. They crept silently back inside and up the stairs, when the reached Ginny's room Hermione her hand from Ron's grip and began to turn the doorknob into Ginny's room when Ron pulled her back …

He whispered in her ear nervously …

" H-Hermione I l-love you!" letting go of her hand her kissed n her cheek and then whispered " goodnight" and started up the stairs to his room.

Hermione felt like screaming, she was so happy, she couldn't believe it, after all this time, all the doubting and wondering, he did really like her, now she understood had felt last year just when Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup and Harry and Ginny had gone for a walk after the kiss, Hermione stood by the door remembering how happy Ginny had been and the next morning as she and Ginny went down for breakfast together and Ginny wouldn't shut up about Harry, Hermione remembered how she had begun to get annoyed about Ginny going on and on about Harry but now Hermione knew exactly how Ginny had felt then but Hermione doubted whether Ginny would be to pleased if she went on and on about Ron to her!

The other thing was it wasn't really official that they were going out and Ron acted no different when he was around other people with Hermione, he just acted like he always had so how would anyone else know except for Ginny not even Harry knew (we know different teehee). Hermione quietly opened the bedroom door and sneaked into bed


	6. Chapter 6

The weeks passed quickly, Ron and Hermione's relationship growing stronger event though it was still secret! Suddenly Bill and Fleur's wedding was upon them and 'the Burrow' was a mad house in the excitement and panic of the event.

The morning of the wedding dawned bright and sunny. Harry was woken Mrs. Weasly.

" Come on dear, you need to get up and showered before all the girls are up because then you won't be able to get in the bathroom!" she said half chuckling to herself.

Harry got up showered and dressed then went down fro breakfast where Ron greeted him with a grunt.

After breakfast Harry and Ron helped Mrs. Weasly prepare food for the dinner after the wedding, they were sent out to the village store to buy more potatoes then once they got back they were sent upstairs to set up spare beds fro Charlie and his girlfriend Kiera who were coming to stay for a week, the twins were also coming back for a couple nights, it was all the time the could afford away from the shop as it was really busy especially during the school holidays. By the time Ron and Harry had cleaned the rooms and put up all the camp beds needed it was lunchtime. After lunch Harry and Ron washed up and then they were sent upstairs to get their dress robes. Harry had had to buy some new ones as the ones he had worn to the Yule ball in his 4th year at Hogwarts had grown to short in the length, Ron's were a lot more likeable than the frilly ones he had worn to the Yule ball. Once they were dressed and looked presentable they went downstairs where they found Hermione waiting with Ginny, Ginny was been picked up to be taken to Fleur as she was going to be a bridesmaid with Fleur's sister Gabriella. Ginny was dressed in a pale blue dress, her hair had been curled and hung around her shoulders in loose curls, Hermione was dressed in pale green and her was tamed again Harry thought how stunning she looked, Harry went over to Ginny and kissing he on her cheek he said " You look wonderful"

" You don't look to bad yourself" Ginny replied flattening down Harry's dark mop of fly away hair, at this Harry frantically tried to make it flatten down

" Does it look really bad?" he asked

" Nah it looks great, it's all part of your look, I couldn't imagine you with neat hair" Ginny laughed.

Harry looked over to Ron, who was stood at the bottom of the stairs looking rather awkward, Harry wondered whether it was something to do with how pretty Hermione looked.

A few minutes later a horse drawn carriage came down the drive, a bored looking man dismounted from the drivers seat and knocked on the door.

" Is Miss. Weasly here?" He inquired in an extremely bored.

" Yep I coming" Ginny said giving Harry a quick kiss " I'll see you later" were her parting words before she went outside and climbed into the carriage.

Once Ginny had disappeared round the corner in the carriage Harry, Hermione and Ron disapparated to the destination of the wedding.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't written for so long but I've got lots written up so I'll try and write more often!

When Harry, Hermione and Ron apparated at the wedding they made their way through the hall and found some seats near the front. A few minutes after sitting down the music struck up and Fleur came down the aisle wearing a long silver dress with gold leaves on it which was trailing behind, Ginny and Gabrielle were carry the back of her dress, they were both wearing dresses of matching material to Fleur's dress, on Fleur's right arm was an old grey haired man wearing silver robes to match Fleur's dress.

Hand-in-hand Bill and Fleur stepped out of the hall into the beautiful sunshine. They stepped onto the lawn to have their photos taken. Fleur chucked her bouquet in the air and the waiting crowd of girls waited behind her, there was a scrabble of hands as the flying bouquet of flowers began to descend form the air, Harry saw the hand the caught but the face, he found out a few minutes later as Ginny came running from the pack of girls.

"It was Tonks" Ginny said through gasps breath " Tonk's caught the bouquet!"

Harry wasn't sure what to say so he just chuckled.

After all the speeches had been made everyone began to eat the meal that had been prepared, once only the plates had been cleaned, the tables were cleared away and a dance floor appeared, and Bills friends band 'Jack and the sparrows' struck up a lively tune and people began to take to the dance floor, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the Twins sat on some chairs in a corner. Not long after sitting down Harry turned to Ginny and asked " Would you care for a dance" " Oooh yes please" Ginny giggled, and they took to the dance floor, a few minutes later Fred and George went of with some of Fleur's friends, Hermione and Ron were left alone, they sat alone not talking just sitting there, Ron noticed a guy that had been staring at Hermione for the last 5 minutes start to make his way over to Hermione, Ron quickly grabbed Hermione's hand "Come on lets go dance" Hermione looking shocked stood up and followed Ron. They danced for a couple of minutes until suddenly 'Jack and the Sparrows' changed to playing a slow tune Hermione made to escape from the dance floor but Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her close, Hermione's felt her face redden, but she didn't care it was like they were a proper couple now.

Harry saw this movement out of the corner of his eye, turning to Ginny he said " Please don't start shouting at your brother just let them get on it okay. Harry chuckled, Ginny just glared at Harry and continued to rest her head on Harry's chest, Ginny was just thinking how good it felt just dancing with Harry, now she had got him she was never going to let him go or let anything come between them! Hermione was thinking similar thoughts, when Ron began to speak.

" I don't know whether we can do this" he began …


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ron continued "Cos, I don't know whether you'd want to but…" Ron stuttered on "I was thinking that maybe we could well … we could maybe go out for dinner tomorrow after you've been to see your parents W-whaddayou think?" Ron finally finished his messed up sentence. Hermione's face light up "Oh I'd love to Ronald" and they continued to dance.

The next day the Weasly family (and their guests) slept until late in the day. Harry was the first to wake (apart from Mrs. Weasly) he went out for a walk to clear his mind, he knew that now the wedding was over he had to have that talk with Ginny but couldn't do it, he couldn't see her off to Hogwarts at the start of the new term, knowing that she wouldn't be happy.

Once everyone was up they set off for Diagon Alley, Ginny needed to get her books and Hermione was meeting her parents. After a while in Diagon Alley, Ron and Harry headed out into the big world of London to buy some muggle clothes for when they set off on their many adventures. Harry had a great time with Ron, he realised he hadn't spent that much time with Ron recently. When they had bought everything they needed to they headed back to Diagon Alley to the Leaky Cauldron where they were meeting the rest of the Weasly family.

As Harry and Ron stepped into the Leaky cauldron and walked over to the Weasly family, a silence seemed to pass over the pub as they past the other costumers and Harry felt many pairs of eyes staring at his back, and the silence stopped and people began whispering and pointing at Harry making him feel very self conscious, finally he and Ron reached the Weasly's and Harry pulled a chair out next to Ginny and sat down.

" What was all that about?" Ginny asked him.

"I'm not really sure." Harry replied.

"Anyone want a drink?" he asked pulling out money from his pocket, there were several choruses, Harry got up and made his way over to the bar and joined the queue. Harry heard a familiar voice behind him but couldn't place it, he turned round to see Rita Skeeter sat with a balding grey haired man who reminded Harry very much of Luna Lovegood, and then he realised it must be her dad, Rita must now be working for his magazine the 'Quibbler'. Rita looked up from the piece of parchment she was writing on and caught Harry's eye, turning to Mr.Lovegood she said

"Would you like another drink?" without waiting for a drink she got up from her seat and made her way over to the back of the queue behind Harry.

"Hello Potter, long time no see." She whispered to Harry. At which time the witch in front of Harry purchased her drink, which moved Harry to the front of the queue.

"6 butterbeers please" he asked tom the barman.

And then Rita continued, "I don't see that Granger girl anywhere, broken up with her have you?" she laughed.

" I was never going out with her." Harry hissed.

" You know its nothing to be embarrassed about, going out with a muggle born." She said this at just the wrong time as Ron was just coming up to help Harry carry the drinks back to the table, he heard the last part of the sentence and realised who she was talking about, and suddenly his fist came to meet Rita's nose.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After quickly covering Rita picked herself and scuttle off, rather like a beetle. Harry remained where he was gobsmacked what Ron had just done, Tom the barman dropped the two bottles of butter beer he was holding they landed on the tiled floor with a loud "SMASH" this shook Harry and Ron who had been frozen as well from their position. Tom bent down to clean up the mess created by the smashing bottles with his wand, Harry took money from his pocket to pay for the drinks, he then tapped Ron,

" Would you mind helping?" Harry asked

" Yeah, great fine." Ron replied taking the remaining from the bar looking rather flustered, then he walked over to the table with Harry.

Once all the drinks had been drunk the Weasly's and Harry prepared to leave.

" Right, come along dears" Mrs. Weasly said

"M-m-mum I'm not coming home just yet" Ron stuttered " I'm going to meet Hermione" Ro continued going red in the face and ear area.

Fred and George burst out laughing, Ginny shook her head.

"FRED, GEORGE, stop that" " well okay don't be home to late" Mrs. Weasly said in one breath.

The Weasly family and Harry then went there separate ways.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ron went out the back way of the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley, he walked the main street, the shops had begun to close, Ron looked around him as he continued down the street witches and wizards were hurrying past him as they tried to purchase all they needed before the shops shut for the night. After a while Ron turned down a small back street, the sun was now beginning to set, it was just shining over the top of the shop roofs, Ron turned another corner and there at the end was the restaurant, it was a small place tucked away from the busy crowds, Ron had thought it perfect for his first date with Hermione. He paused to check his reflection in the window of a closed café, just to check he looked alright, he quickly ran his finger through his hair and the suddenly…

**THUD**

Ron let out a howl of pain and fell to the ground, Ron turned over and pulled himself up leaning against the wall he turned to see whom his attacker was, and there in the setting sun stood a tall bright blonde haired boy with two shorter stockier lads, they were of course… Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

" Well, well Weasel, no Potter to protect you now is there." Malfoy sneered.

" Shut up Malfoy!" Ron shouted reaching for his wand in his back pocket, but his pocket was empty.

" Looking for this?" Draco laughed as he dangled Ron's wand in front of him.

" Give it back Malfoy!" Ron said through clenched teeth.

" Ask nicely and I might give it to you." Draco said

" Please can I have my wand back?" Ron pleaded

" No! I don't want to give you it." Malfoy laughed and he dropped the wand on the floor and stamped it into pieces.

Ron stood opposite him gob smacked,. Draco made a signal to Crabbe and Goyle who moving quickly for people of their build grabbed Ron's arms and pushed him up against the wall, Malfoy the stepped right upto Ron's face.

" You'll pay Weaselby … you'll pay!" Draco spat in Ron's face.

And then Ron felt a fist meet his stomach and as he fell to the ground he felt a cold sensation run over and the laughter of Draco and his cronies, when his body met the ground his head hit down with a loud thud.

**Half an Hour Earlier**

Hermione sat with her parents at a table eating ice creams outside 'Oscar's Ices' in London.

Hermione finished her ice cream and looked at her watch and gasped.

" Oh, I'd better go, I'm meeting someone for dinner" She said to her parents as she drained her glass of Lemonade

" Anyone we know?" her father asked looking up form his newspaper.

" Well … Um … yeah it's … em … erm well it's Ron" Hermione replied

" Oh my little girl's got herself a date!" her mother cried making people from other tables look up. " Oh he's such a nice boy and his families nice as well…" Her mother went rambling on.

" Well must dash see you later." Hermione interrupted.

As Hermione walked away from the café she could hear her mother talking to her father.

She sneaked into the bathrooms of the Leaky Cauldron and looked at her appearance in the mirror, she had to admit she didn't look too bad. She pulled her make up bag from her bag and applied some mascara and lip-gloss. She went into one of the cubicles and changed her outfit to a knee-length flowery skirt with a pastel pink thin-strapped top and a pale green cardigan to stop her from getting too cold. With one last glance in the mirror Hermione headed to the restaurant where she was meeting Ron.

She turned the corner that Ron had turned just ten minutes earlier. And there in front of her lay Ron, he was laying on the ground his clean t-shirt and jeans were now covered in dirt from the ground, his face was covered in blood from his bleeding nose, he had a gash on his left cheek and there was a pool of blood from his head. Hermione let out a scream and quickly began to act.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione turned Ron into the recovery position and checked his breathing, he seemed to be breathing but it was in small short gasps and his eyes were closed. Hermione realised she needed help, so she made sure Ron was OK and in a secure position and quickly dashed into the restaurant.

Inside the door was a reception, no one was manning it so Hermione hit the bell on the desk a couple of times, the door behind the desk opened and Neville Longbottom appeared.

" Hermione Wh-whats the matter?" He asked looking startled as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

" Oh Neville, it's Ron" Hermione sobbed " He's in a right mess, he's been beaten up, he's just laying out there!" she finished.

Neville stood still for a moment looking slightly dazed, embarrassed, and uneasy all at one time.

" W-wait a moment!" He said and hurried back through the door.

A Couple of minutes later he reappeared with two other young men.

" Right! Hermione, were going to get Ron I got in touch with St.Mungos and there going to arrive in a minute or so, do you want to wait her or come with me, Mark and Johnny?" Neville asked.

" I think I'll come with you, because I want to see what they say about Ron!" Hermione decided wiping tears if her cheeks with her hands.

The people from St.Mungos arrived a few moments after, Hermione, Neville and the others had reached Ron. They magiced up a stretcher and placed Ron on it.

" Right! Which one of you is going to accompanying Mr.Weasly to the Hospital

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione immediately said that she would and she was told to place her hand on the stretcher. They then arrived in the hospital.

"Right Miss, if you would jut like to have a seat in the waiting area over there we'll come back for you once we've done all the tests!" a paramedic said to Hermione.

Hermione sat in the waiting room for around ten minutes when something caught her eye, she turned to see Mr & Mrs Weasly, Ginny and Harry walking towards her.

" Are you alright?" Ginny asked giving Hermione a hug "Its must have awful for you! Come one I think you need a coffee and a muffin" Ginny continued whilst pulling out of her hug and dragging Hermione towards the cafeteria with Harry close behind.

Once they got to the cafeteria Ginny sent Harry to buy three coffees and something for them to eat whilst Ginny took Hermione into the bathroom so she could clean herself up, as her eyeliner and mascara had run down her cheeks making grey streaks. When Hermione was ready the two girls made their way back into the cafeteria and found Harry sat at a table with three cups of coffee and a muffin each.

Harry looked concernedly at Hermione " Are you alright" he asked.

" Yeah. I'm fine!" she said giving him a smile.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione sat at the table and drunk their coffee's, they talked about random stuff trying avoid the conversation turning to Ron and his injuries.

Once the coffee cups had been drained and every last crumb of the muffins had been eaten they went to find Mr & Mrs. Weasly, but instead they found Charlie sat in their place.

"CHARLIE!!!!" Ginny exclaimed " What are you doing here?"

" The same as you are! The doctors just speaking to mum & dad now, I'm not sure what injuries Ron has occurred but I think they're maybe more complicated then the doctors first thought …" " But I'm sure it isn't really serious" Charlie added when he saw the look on Ginny's face.

Ginny sat down next to him and rested her head on his chest.

Everyone sat there in complete silence until, Mr & Mrs Weasly came out of the door in front of them, Molly was dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"Mum! Dad! What's happened?" Ginny asked looking very shocked.

"Nothings wrong, Ron's injuries are just more complicated than was first thought. I don't think you'll have heard of a curse known as the pearlism curse, I know that they don't teach it at Hogwarts as its really old magic that is hardly ever used." Mr Weasly said.

" The pearlism curse I've heard of it…" Hermione said. " Oh of course, it keeps any cuts of gashes on a persons body from healing with a normal spell, that's not what has happened to Ron is it?" Hermione asked a worried expression growing on her face.

" Yes I'm afraid it is but the doctors have already begun and the bleeding has stopped. But the doctors are unsure whether the bang on his head has caused any memory damage we will just have to wait until he wakes. You can go in and see him but he's sleeping." Mr Weasly said.

Hermione got up shakily and pushed the door of the room open, Ron lay in the bed sleeping, his face had cleaned up and his cuts showed up more against his clean skin, he had a couple of cuts on his left cheek. Hermione sat down and took hold of Ron's hand in her own, she sat there and looked at his face with the cuts and bruises on it, it was all to much for her and her eyes began to well up, a tear spilled out of her eye and ran down her cheek dropping off her chin on to Ron's hand, once this tear had dropped more began to fall and then suddenly Ron moved and his eyes opened, he looked at Hermione's face.

" Er – My – Oh – Knee" Ron croaked.

"Ron, Ron you know my name." Hermione said her voice full of relief.

" Course I know your name." Ron laughed his fingers entwining into hers. They gaze locked fro a couple of minutes then Hermione stood up she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I better go and tell the others your awake." She said making her way to the door.

" Awww do you have to?!?" Ron smiled.

Hermione ignored the comment and pushed the door open with a huge smile on her face.

" What's the matter with you?" Harry asked a smile curling at the edge of his mouth.

" He's awake and I don't think there's any memory damage!" she said.

" Oh let me go and see him!" Mrs Weasly said hurrying into the room with Mr.Weasly, Ginny and Charlie following her.

" I think I'll just wait here, it looks a bit of a squish in there!" Harry said as he saw Ginny pushing past her parents to get a better view of Ron. Hermione watched Harry's gaze.

"I don't see why you're going to break up with her when you love her so much." Hermione said it in a know – it – all voice.

" How did you know I was going to break up with her" Harry said breaking his gaze from the door and turned to Hermione " anyway I'm doing it because I _love_ her. I've got to face up to the fact that if we continue you to go out she's in danger!" Harry said with a sad look spreading over his face.

Charlie emerged from the room. " Well I'll be seeing you folks later, things to do!!" he said and walked towards the main entrance/exit.

" Come on I think we might be able to squeeze in there now." Harry said getting up and making his way into the room with Hermione close

behind.

Ron was now sat up I bed with bandages on his arms and Hermione thought she could see a bandage around his chest just showing where his pyjama shirt had come undone.

After a while of chatter Mrs.Weasly said that they had better head home as it was nearly one 'o' clock in the morning, they began to leave the room when Ron said.

"Hermione can you stay a moment?"

So Hermione lagged behind.

" You know you look really pretty tonight, and I'm really sorry that we didn't get our first date! I should have asked you out ages ago!" Ron said looking into Hermione's eyes. " I remember the first time I saw you was on the Hogwart's Express in our first year, it seems such a long time ago!" Ron said "Hey and before you go can I have a hug?" he asked.

Hermione bent down and embraced him, then gave him a kiss on the lips.

" I'll be back tomorrow!" Hermione said before departing the room.

Ron lay in bed in the empty room feeling very lonely, he turned over to go to the sleep, he winced as a pain seared through his right rib.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Harry was woken early by Ginny shaking him.

" Come on wake up sleepy head! If you want to see me off!" Ginny laughed.

Harry quickly sat up " Oh - Kay I'm getting up!" he said.

He quickly pushed on a pair jeans and a t-shirt. Then ran downstairs. Everyone was already sat down at the table eating breakfast. Harry thought it looked strange to see the Weasly family sat at the table with no Ron present.

Mrs.Weasly, Hermione, Harry and Ginny left for the station, Mr.Weasly was called by work and Charlie had gone to see the order.

As Harry and Hermione waved Ginny off as the train pulled out of the station, Harry saw Hermione's sad expression.

" Do you wish you were going back? I could have gone of on my _adventures_ on my own" Harry said.

"No I'm fine honest." Hermione said. "Anyway lets go see Ron."

Harry and Hermione made their way over St.Mungos. Once inside they went to the shop and bought Ron some chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott every flavour beans. When they got to his room they found him sat up in bed reading. Hermione ran over to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey what's this your reading … 'Hogwarts a History' I can't believe you!"

Ron's face reddened " Yeah well I just found it and I was bored!" then he turned to see Harry in the doorway "Oh hi Harry how are you mate?"

"I'm fine! You feeling any better?" Harry asked.

"Yep the doctor said I should be allowed out the day after tomorrow! As long as I keep taking the potion" Ron said excitedly.

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat talked for an hour, they began to discuss when they should set off for Godrics Hollow.

" I think we should set off as soon as I'm out of hospital!" Ron said

"Ron! Hermione said with a warning look "You still won't have your full strength back and we don't know what a waits us when we arrive."

" Yeah! But … its not fair on Harry if we're holding him back, we already told him he had to stay behind for the wedding!" Ron said.

" Well I was thinking of going to Hogwarts before we set off, but I was hoping that I could go on my own. I need time alone. I hope you don't mind." Harry butted in "So I could go while Ron's recovering then when I come back we can set off what do you think?" He finished.

And so it was decided that Harry would set off for a visit to Hogwarts the next morning he was calling off at Grimmauld place for a couple of nights to catch up on the latest order news.

Harry arrived at Grimmauld place around lunchtime, Harry entered making sure he didn't wakeup the screaming portrait up.

The house seemed to be empty, Harry entered the kitchen and found Lupin sat in a chair asleep, Harry made his way over to the oven and put the kettle on, Lupin woke up at this noise.

" HARRY!" he said getting out of his chair "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was thinking of staying here a couple of nights, as it is my house" Harry said a smile on the verge of his mouth "You the only one here?"

"Yeah, everyone's at work but I haven't got a job at the moment no-one will take me on because I'm a werewolf!" Lupin said his face darkening.

" Well come on lets have some lunch!" Harry said looking in the cupboards for food.

After lunch Harry decided to clean some of the rooms as the dust had begun to collect, and without a house-elf Harry decided as it was his house he should really do the cleaning, and now he was a proper adult wizard he could use all the time it didn't take long to clean up the house. For the rest of the afternoon Harry cleaned up the house and by the time teatime arrived Harry was very pleased with the results the dining room was now clean enough to use and the lounge looked considerably cleaner.

Mrs.Weasly and Hermione arrived at teatime.

" Hey, Harry it looks great in here!" Hermione said when she found Harry applying the finishing touches to the dining room.

" Oh well I was a bit lonely without you, Ron or Ginny at the Burrow and I thought I might come and stay here until Ron's better as its much nearer to the hospital and I'll be able to keep an ear on what's happening in the order!" Hermione said.

There was a lot more people at the house for tea, everyone was praising Harry on his good job he had done in the dining room and it was decided that they would eat there that night. Once tea was on the table Tonks, Mr. Weasly Mad Eye Moody who had returned to Hogwarts to teach DADA and Charlie and Kingsley were also there, Mundungus came but when he saw Harry was there he left immediately.

After tea a meeting was held, Harry and Hermione were allowed to attend. The Order was trying to track Snape and Draco and what they were up to they were also trying to keep an eye on Voldemort. Then Lupin began to speak.

"The Order has been thinking Harry, maybe we should go looking for the Horcruxes, that way you wouldn't have the whole burden on you/"

Harry looked shocked. " But NO! I can't let you into such danger, I must do it!"

"But exactly what's the point if you getting killed whilst obtaining the hurries because we know that you have to be the one that who kills Voldemort off we don't want _you to be in so much danger"_ Tonks said giving Harry a stop-trying-to-be-the-hero look.

So it was decided that some of others would also go looking for the horcruxes as well as Harry. The meeting continued as it was discussed what objects the horcruxes might be and where they could be hidden.

Harry went to bed that night happier not having the whole burden of finding the horcruxes pressing down on his shoulders, he knew this meant he still had to break- up with Ginny but it could mean that it might be a quicker time before the whole thing was over.


	14. Chapter 14

The next couple of days passed quickly and Harry decided it was time to set of for Hogwarts, he caught the knight bus to Hogsmeade where he got off and walked up to Hogwarts castle he had notified McGonagall that he would be arriving, and Hagrid had come down to the gates to meet Harry.

" 'Arry how are you? Come on, its chilly tonight" Hagrid greeted Harry

They chatted as they walked up the drive to castle.

Once Harry got inside he went upstairs to the Gryffindor common room and dormitories as he was staying there, he found Ginny sat in the common room doing homework she did not see Harry enter the room.

" Are they piling the homework on you already?" Harry asked.

" HARRY!" Ginny screamed chucking her books to the floor and hugging Harry.

" What are you doing here?" she asked after she had calmed down.

" I've come to see Dumbledore's portrait, and to see you!" Harry whispered.

They went outside for a walk around the grounds just talking about general stuff. Harry felt that their relationship had grown stronger in the last couple of months this made Harry more confident about the decision he had made,

The next morning Harry made his way upto McGonagalls office, he stepped onto the gargoyle and muttered the password – "traitor". When he arrived Harry found a note waiting for him on the table:

**Harry,**

**I'm Still teaching so I'm**

**afraid I won't be able to meet **

**you this morning.**

**stay as long as you require I'll**

**be teaching until lunchtime.**

**M.McGonagall**

Harry read the note quickly, then began to search for Dumbledore's portrait on the wall, it didn't take him very long to find it, it hung above the desk in a new shiny gold frame.

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked the sleeping figure in the frame.

The looked up immediately.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore smiled.

"What have you go to tell me?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

" I have a clue to help you towards finding the horcruxes…

One belonged to Ravenclaw

As one did Gryffindor

Hufflepuff completes the four

A snake is another

Finding them is your job to be done!"

Dumbledore told Harry.

"But that doesn't tell me anything that I didn't already know!" Harry said exasperatedly.

" I think you need to have chat with Miss. Granger" Dumbledore said chuckling.

Harry left McGongall's office in foul mood, he had come all this way to see Dumbledore's portrait and all he told him was what he already new. He decided to go and get some lunch from the great hall.

He entered the Great Hall and found a seat next to Ginny and sat down.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey!" He said grumpily.

" What's up with you?" Ginny asked.

"Just stuff. Look I saw that there's a Hogsmeade trip on Saturday, do you want get together get some dinner out. Waddaya think?" Harry asked her.

" I'd love that!" Ginny said excitedly.

Harry set out for Hogsmeade an hour before he needed to meet Ginny he called by a shop and bought her some flowers and a box of chocolates.

By the time he reached the restaurant he was only 5 minutes early. He sat down at the table waited for Ginny. She arrived a couple of minutes later, Harry stood up she reached the table and gave her the flowers and kiss.

"What's up with you?" Ginny smiled.

"Just thought I hadn't been very romantic towards you for a while." Harry muttered.

Whilst eating their dinner Harry began talking seriously.

"Ginny, I've got to tell you something, something I don't want to do!" He said.

She looked up from her dinner. " Go on then."

" I think it might be a good idea if we stopped seeing each other for a while until everything's settled down." Harry rushed.

"Oh! Harry, this isn't some stupid I-must-save-the-world thing is it?" Ginny sighed.

" Ginny you know that's not true. It's just that You-Know-Who picks on those close to his enemy and I'm doing this _because _I _love_ you. And just let me get one thing straight…. This isn't an easy thing for me to do." Harry said, his temper rising.

" Why did I have to fall in love with someone who think he needs to save the world everyday of his life" Ginny shouted, whilst stomping out of the restaurant.

" GINNY!" Harry shouted as he rushed after her.

At this moment the door to the three broomsticks opened and Hagrid came out, he quickly worked out what had happened and he reassured Harry that he would make sure that Ginny got back to the castle safely. Harry entered the three broomsticks and ordered himself a drink. He looked at his surroundings all the other tables were filled with merry people except one other table which was tucked away in a dark corner, a girl sat alone with a bottle of alcohol in front of her, looking closer Harry recognized the girl to be…

CHAPTER

CHO CHANG!

Harry stood up with his bottle of drink in his hand and walked over to her table, he wasn't sure what to except as the last time he had talked to Cho was back when he was in 5th year.

Harry sat down opposite her, she did not see him at first, as she was sat with her head in hands crying.

"Hey Cho, What's up?" Harry queried.

Cho looked up and smiled. " Your Harry Potter" She giggled drunkenly.

Harry was slightly taken a back " Yeah! But why are you crying?"

" Oh my parents won't talk to me any more because I started dating a guy they didn't approve of … I'm not sure whether you will have met him he's called… Vincent Crabbe. Anyway I've stopped dating him now but they won't talk to me, so I can't tell them that I have broken up with him." Cho told Harry bursting into yet more tears, as she raised her bottle to take another drink, but Harry took her hand and prised the bottle away, she didn't fight him off instead she sat starring at him which began to unnerve Harry.

"Come On Cho I think you need to go home, where are you staying?" Harry asked her.

But Harry didn't get a reply, instead she leaped on top of him and kissed him, he was trying to remove her when the main door opened and Ron and Hermione entered, he finally removed Cho, but it was a minute too late as Ron had already turned and walked out of the pub pulling Hermione with him.

Harry turned to Cho. " I don't love you anymore, you know that!" he stood up and ran out after Ron and Hermione, by the time he had caught up with them he was out of breath and a throbbing stitch in his left rib.

"Ron" he gasped grapping hold of his arm. "Just wait and listen…please!"

"Why should I?" Ron asked spinning round on his heal. "You break up with my sister and then on the _SAME_ evening I find you kissing an ex-girlfriend! Do you understand how upset Ginny was? And if she ever finds out about this… I'll make sure she doesn't…she would even more distraught, so I don't see why I should trust you, I'll do anything to protect my sister even if it means falling out with my so-called best mate." Ron finished and disappeared in the spot leaving Hermione and Harry staring at air.

Harry turned to Hermione


	16. Chapter 16

"Hermione! I honestly wasn't kissing Cho, she was drunk and just threw herself on me and then you and Ron came in, honestly!" Harry said looking at Hermione pleadingly.

Hermione's eyes filled with pity for Harry. " Harry, I know you would never do anything like to Ginny…Come on I think it would be best if we went back to Grimmauld place" Hermione said taking Harry's hand and they apparated to Grimmauld place.

Tea was just been served when Harry and Hermione arrived. They sat down at the dinner table.

"Ron's just gone upstairs if you want to talk to him." Mad Eye informed Harry and Hermione.

But they both felt it would be best to leave him alone for a while. After tea Hermione went upstairs to see him with some food.

She knocked on the door twice and then entered. Ron was curled up in his bed under the duvet in his clothes. He turned over when Hermione entered.

"Hey" he said sitting up in bed, Hermione sat down next to him and gave him the plate of food in her hand.

" You know Ron, I think you maybe slightly over reacted a bit when we were in Hogsmeade I think you should just listen to what Harry has to say. Anyway your mum asked me to tell you take the potion after you've eaten." Hermione said.

" I don't see how what Harry has to say will make a difference, I saw him kissing an ex and even if he didn't kiss back he was still talking to her so to me he is still in the wrong." Ron said through a mouthful of mash potato.

" Come on Ronald! Have a bit of sympathy, Harry saw Cho sat in a corner crying and he couldn't just leave her. If you saw Lavender Brown in the same situation, would you go over to her?… I think you would!" Hermione exasperatedly

" Yeah maybe I would go over to her but I wouldn't kiss her an hour after breaking up with someone else!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione looked at Ron and realised that he wasn't been convinced and decided to give up, Ron took the tray from Hermione and gave her a smile.

"Ron, you do realise that we were meant to be setting of for Godric's hollow tomorrow. Are you still coming?" Hermione asked.

" Well if your still going, I'll have to come too. You never know what he might try with you if I'm not there to sort him out!" Ron said.

"RON! You know Harry would never trying anything with me! Not now I'm going out with you, anyway I'm not going unless you two make up!" Hermione said then walked out of the room.

Ron sat on his bed with the tray of going cold on his knee. He was thinking over what Hermione had said. But he didn't want to make up with Harry to quickly, he had done things that had damaged his sister, but the again Harry had been his best mate since first year at Hogwarts, and thinking about it carefully Ron realised that he didn't want to break their long lasting friendship. I'll talk to him in the morning. Ron thought to himself and then ate up his dinner.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning when he went downstairs with Hermione to confront Harry, there was a shock awaiting the pair, a note was on top of the kitchen table labelled to 'Ron, Hermione & Everyone else.'

I'm sorry for leaving like this.

But I felt I should get on with

the hunt for the horcruxes. And

I wanted sometime alone.

If I need anything I'll call you.

But I don't think it's fair to drag

You into this any further.

So For Now.

Goodbye.

Harry x

As Hermione finished reading the letter she turned to Ron and laid her head on his chest and began to sob, meanwhile at Hogwarts, Ginny was woken by the sound of tapping on the window, she slipped out of bed and opened the window to find a black owl perched on the window sill, it had a bulky envelope was attached to one of its legs, Ginny untied it and the owl fly away.

Written on the front of the envelope was…

"GINNY"

Ginny turned it over and peeled it open, inside was a sheet of paper and something heavy rolled to one corner. She began to read the letter…

Dear Ginny,

I'm sorry all this has

Had to happened, I really wish it

Hadn't, I wish I could stay with

You but we both know that can't

Be so…. And so the letter went on

Till it finished with… You will find

Enclosed a locket that I bought

Especially for you as something to

Remember me by.

I'm missing you already!

All My Love

Harry x.x.x

After reading the letter a couple of times Ginny pulled the necklace form the envelope, it was a silver locket with the words

I Love You

Engraved on the front, she opened it up and inside was a picture of her and Harry taken earlier on that summer.

Ginny felt a hot prickle down her left cheek, as a tear spilled from her overflowing eyes she climbed back into bed and pulled the duvet covers over her head.

Back at Godrics Hollow, the rest of the house was up and they had all found about Harry disappearing.

After breakfast Hermione and Ron went out for a walk, they walked for a couple of miles in silence their fingers entwined, they turned of into a quiet country lane where the leaves were beginning to brown on the trees, a bench sat under the trees on the left hand side some way down the road, when they reached it Ron sat down and pulled Hermione down to join him. Hermione gave a shiver as the old autumn wind rustled through the leaves of the trees, Ron pulled his hand from Hermione's grip and instead placed it round her and hugged her closer, she welcomed the extra warmth and cuddled into Ron. They sat there for a while and then eventually they headed back to the house.

As the weeks past no one heard from Harry, whenever it was possible the subject of him was avoided in conversation, and when Ginny arrived home for the Christmas holidays Harry's absence was made even more prominent, Hermione noticed that Ginny's special sparkle had disappeared and felt extremely helpless as every attempt to cheer her up fell flat. But the event that made Hermione feel the worst was when she found Ginny in her bedroom sat against the radiator looking through a photo album, her eyes glistening with tears. Hermione sat down next to her and looked at he album on her knee, she realised that it was a collection of pictures taken during the summer, Hermione chuckled as she saw the picture of Ron, Ginny, Harry and herself hanging from a tree but her happiness soon left when she looked at Ginny again.

"You alright?" Hermione asked.

Ginny turned to her, tears now streaming thickly down her cheeks. " The last time I saw him I stormed out on him and I never said goodbye, what if he gets killed, I will never have said goodbye to him!" Ginny sobbed.

" Harry's and exceptional wizard, he won't go die easily, and even if does I bet his last thought will be of the great times you had together and not how you stormed out on him on your last date together. Anyway I came to ask you if you wanted to come shopping with me, I think it would be good for you to get out!" Hermione replied.

And so Ginny & Hermione set off on a shopping trip.

The weeks up to Christmas passed quickly and soon the morning of Christmas day dawned.


	18. Chapter 18

A presents were being passed around the table when Ginny arrived in the kitchen in the middle of the morning, she sat down to a vacant seat between Hermione and Tonks, no sooner had she placed herself on the seat, presents began to handing to her from all the sides of the table, and all her worries were forgotten in a flurry of wrapping paper.

After breakfast everyone retired to the lounge and enjoyed games of exploding snap and wizard chess, whilst Hermione helped Mrs.Weasly make the lunch. The morning passed quickly as soon everyone were sat back at the dining room table. Ginny had just sat down at the table when she heard the front door opened everyone looked up from their plates.

"I'll get it!" Ginny said skipping off.

Ginny opened the door to the hall and entered…

She couldn't believe her eyes because there standing in the middle of the hall was… Harry.

"HARRY!!!!" She screamed before running up to him and jumping upon him and kissed him passionately.

At the sound of Ginny's scream Ron, Fred, George, Hermione & Tonks had rushed to the hall doorway all of them stood surveying the scene with enormous grins of delight on their face.

Harry pulled away from Ginny and greeted the others, and then they all went back into the dining room, Mrs. Weasly began to fuss over Harry and gave him extra large helpings, as he looked a bit 'peaky'.

After lunch Christmas day past with a flurry of laughter and games and was over with way to quickly for Ginny's liking.

Harry spent the next few days at Grimmauld place, but then on the fourth morning he made announcement to Ron and Hermione.

"I'm leaving today, I'm going to stay at Mum & Dad's old house. No one except you can know this don't tell anyone and especially not Ginny. And I don't want you visiting me lots." He sighed.

Harry then when went upstairs to find Ginny and break the news that he was leaving, he was surprised at how well she took. And then that was it, Christmas was over and the search for the horcruxes needed finished, and now Harry seen all his friends again he realised the quicker it was the better.

Hermione sat on the steps leading the house a cup of cocoa in her hands, Harry had just bid his final farewells to everyone, and Hermione was thinking over the danger's he would be encountering and wishing that he had allowed herself and Ron to help complete the quest! She was sp deep in her thoughts that she did not notice that the door to Grimmauld place behind hert opened and so when it banged against the shoe cleaner at the top if the steps she jumped causing her hot beverage to spill down her thin tights, Hermione screamed with pain as the cocoa soaked through and began to burn her leg.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean scare you, Quick, let's get you inside." Ron said anxiously.

He helped her into the dining room and hurried off into the kitchen to get some ice to cool down her leg, whilst he was gone Hermione removed her tights and examined the damage to her leg. Ron returned quickly qith a pack of ice and a bottle of potion.

"Here drink this, it'll stop the pain and and any scaring" he said handing her the bottle, he then took the ice of the table and placed it on her leg. Hermione winced as she swalloed the potion and the ice chilled her leg.

After a few minutes Ron removed the ice and helped Hermione into the kitchen…


End file.
